iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Club
|show = Winx Club |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |logo_caption = Original logo |country = Italy |channels = Rai 2 Rai Gulp Netflix (DK, FI, IT, NO, SV) Rai YoYo Rai 1 |rating = |language = Italian |seasons = 7 |episodes = 182 |production_company = Rainbow S.r.l. |orig_run = – present |website = http://winxclub.com/it |wikia = http://winx.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winx_Club |imdb = tt0421482 |tv.com = winx-club |video = |video_title = }}Winx Club is a created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.R.L. The ,is about Bloom a normal girl, when she learns she has fairy powers she goes the dimension of Magix and the College of Alfea, a school for fairies, Bloom meets Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. The five fairies become best friends and use their magical powers to triumph over evil. Show history Winx Club is an Italian animated television series directed, created and produced by Iginio Straffi and his company Rainbow S.r.l. in co-production with Rai Fiction. The series is the first Italian cartoon to be sold in the United States. It is also broadcast in over 130 countries worldwide, and is Straffi's most successful creation, spawning a Winx Club media franchise. Broadcast history Winx Club premiered on the Italian channel Rai 2 on . However, during the initial run of Bloomix, the series was moved from Rai 2 to Rai Gulp in starting with the fifteenth episode of Bloomix. The seventh was broadcast on Rai Gulp in . Cast Letizia Ciampa |main_char2 = Stella |main_char2v = Perla Liberatori |main_char3 = Flora |main_char3v = Llaria Latini |main_char4 = Musa |main_char4v = Gemma Donati |main_char5 = Tecna |main_char5v = Domitilla D'Amico |main_char6 = Aisha |main_char6v = Laura Lenghi |group1 = SPECIALISTS |group1_char1 = Sky |group1_char1v = Alessandro Quarta |group1_char2 = Brandon |group1_char2v = Massimiliano Alto 1,3)}} Nanni Baldini 2)}} Gianluca Crisafi 4-6)}} |group1_char3 = Helia |group1_char3v = Francesco Pezzulli 2-4)}} Leonardo Graziano 5-7}} |group1_char4 = Riven |group1_char4v = Mirko Mazzanti |group1_char5 = Timmy |group1_char5v = Corrado Conforti |group1_char6 = Nabu |group1_char6v = Sasha De Toni |group1_char7 = Nex |group1_char7v = Daniele Raffaeli 6)}} Marco Bassett 7)}} |group1_char8 = Roy |group1_char8v = Emanuele Ruzza |group1_char9 = Thoren |group1_char9v = Alessio De Filippis |group2 = SUPPORTING CHARACTERS |group2_char1 = Roxy |group2_char1v = Debora Magnaghi 4,5,7)}} Tiziana Martello 5)}} |group2_char2 = Daphne |group2_char2v = Raffaella Castelli 1-3)}} Connie Bismuto 6)}} |group2_char3 = Mirta |group2_char3v = Gaia Bolognesi |group2_char4 = Lucy |group2_char4v = Milvia Bonacini |group2_char5 = Miele |group2_char5v = Benedetta Gravina 3)}} Gaia Bolognesi 6-7)}} |group2_char6 = Galatea |group2_char6v = Francesca Manicone |group2_char7 = Krystal |group2_char7v = Francesca Rinaldi }} International versions |- | | |Winx Club |Vizion Plus Tring Tring |- | | |نادي وينكس |Nickelodeon |- | | |Վինքս քլաբ |ART21TV |- | | (voice-over) |Վինքս քլաբ |ATV |- | | (voice-over) | |Günəş TV RegionTV |- | | (Nickelodeon version) |Клуб Уинкс |Nickelodeon 5 onwards)}} |- | | (voice-over) |Клуб Уинкс |eKids Super7 |- | | |魔法學園 |TVB Jade 1–2)}} J2 |- | | |Vinks klub |Nickelodeon Nova TV |- | | (Barrandov version) |Winx Club |TV Barrandov Barrandov Plus |- | | (Nickelodeon version) |Winx Club |Nickelodeon |- | | (Prima version) |Winx Club |Prima 1)}} |- | | |Winx Club |Nickelodeon (Denmark) Nickelodeon (Scandinavia) Netflix (DK, FI, NO, SV) |- | | |Winx Club |Nickelodeon (Netherlands) Nickelodeon (Flanders) |- | | (4Kids version) |Winx Club |BBC One FOX Network Ten Pop Girl The CW |- | | (Cinélume version) |Winx Club |Boomerang (Australia and New Zealand) 4)}} Boomerang (United Kingdom and Ireland) Cartoon Network (United States) Disney Channel (United Kingdom and Ireland) ITV Okto |- | | (DuArt version) |Winx Club |Nickelodeon ITV |- | | (Nickelodeon version) |Winx Club |9Go! Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand) Nickelodeon (Canada) Nickelodeon (Hong Kong, Singapore, Thailand, and Taiwan) Nickelodeon (Indonesia and Malaysia) Nickelodeon (Philippines) Nickelodeon (United Kingdom and Ireland) Nickelodeon (United States) Nick Jr. (United States) YTV ETV (South Africa) |- | | (voice-over) |Winx Club |TV3 |- | | |Winx Club |ABS-CBN |- | | |Winx-klubihttp://www.katsomo.fi/#!/ohjelma/33003015 |Nickelodeon MTV3 MTV Juniori Netflix (DK, FI, NO, SV) |- | | |Winx Club |France 3 Gulli Nickelodeon (France) Nickelodeon (Wallonia) Nickelodeon 4Teen |- | | |Winx Club |Nickelodeon (Germany) Nickelodeon (Austria and Switzerland) Nicktoons RTL 2 ORF eins |- | | (subtitled) |ვინქსები |BBB 5}} |- | | (Alter version) |Γουίνξ κλαμπ |Alter Plus TV 1)}} Delta TV |- | | (Nickelodeon version) |Γουίνξ κλαμπ |Nickelodeon 5 onwards)}} |- | | |מועדון ווינקס |Nickelodeon Kids Channel |- | | |विंक्स क्लब |Cartoon Network Pogo |- | | |''unknown'' |FijiTv ( ) |- | | (Nickelodeon version) |Winx klub |Nickelodeon |- | | (RTL version) |Winx klub |RTL Klub Cartoon Network |- | | |''unknown'' |Stöð 2 |- | | |Winx Club |Nickelodeon Global TV Kompas Tv |- | | |Winx Club |TG4 |- | | |''unknown'' |Chintu Tv 4–7)}} |- | | |윙스 클럽 |Nickelodeon JTV SBS Champ Tv |- | | (voice-over) |Winx klubas |TV3 |- | | |Клубот Винкс |Kanal 5 5)}} |- | | |''unknown'' |Kochu Tv 4–7)}} |- | | |Winx Club |Nickelodeon TV9 |- | | |魔法俏佳人 (China) |Cartoon Network CCTV-14 |- | | |魔法俏佳人 (Taiwan) |Cartoon Network (Taiwan) YOYOTV Nickelodeon (Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, and Thailand) Nickelodeon (Indonesia and Malaysia) |- | | (voice-over) |Winx клуб | |- | | |Winx Club |Nickelodeon Netflix (DK, FI, NO, SV) TV 2 |- | | |Klub Winx |ZigZap Nickelodeon Nickelodeon HD Puls 2 Netflix |- | | |Winx Club |TV Cultura Nickelodeon |- | | |Clube Winx |Canal Panda Televisão Independente Nickelodeon Netflix |- | | |Clubul Winx |Kez Media Nickelodeon TVR1 |- | | (СТС version) |Клуб Винкс |СТС Carousel Gulli |- | | (Nickelodeon version) |Клуб Винкс |Nickelodeon (Russia) Nickelodeon HD Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) |- | | | |Ultra RTS 1 Happy TV TV Košava Pink Kids Nickelodeon |- | | |Klub Vinks |TV JOJ |- | | |Winx Club |Nickelodeon Pop OTO Pop tv |- | | |Winx Club |Nickelodeon (Mexico) Nickelodeon (Central Latin America) Nickelodeon (South Latin America) |- | | |Winx Club |Clan Disney Channel Nickelodeon Netflix (ES) |- | | |Winx Club |TV4 Nickelodeon (Sweden) Netflix (DK, FI, NO, SV) |- | | |''unknown'' |Chutti Tv 4–7)}} |- | | |''unknown'' |Kushi Tv 4–7)}} |- | | (Nickelodeon version) |วิงซ์คลับ |Nickelodeon UBC TV |- | | (Tiga version) |วิงซ์คลับ |Chocolate TV direct-to-video |- | | |Winx Club |Planet Çocuk Disney Channel Nickelodeon Nickelodeon HD Show TV Netflix |- | | (Nikcevik TV version) (voice-over) |Вінкс клуб |Nikcevik TV |- | | (ТЕТ version) |Вінкс клуб |ТЕТ |- | | (BiBi version) (voice-over) |Winx Công chúa phép thuật |BiBi |- | | (HTV3 version) |Những nàng tiên winx xinh đẹp |HTV3 |- | | (SaoTV dub version) |Winx Công chúa phép thuật |SaoTV 5-6)}} |- | | (SaoTV version) (voice-over) |Winx Công chúa phép thuật |SaoTV 1–4)}} |- | | (See TV version) |Winx Công chúa phép thuật |See TV 7 onwards)}} SCTV |- | | |Klwb Winx |S4C |} References Category:Rai 2 programming Category:Rai Gulp programming Category:Rai YoYo programming Category:Rai 1 programming